Waiho Ia I Hai Mai Mākou
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: First chapter is set about a year after the previous story with Madison. Get the tissues at the ready! That's all i'm saying xD
1. Chapter 1

"Hey…" Came Danny's soft voice as came out into the garden of the McGarrett household and stood next to his sister who was staring aimlessly at the ocean, arms wrapped tightly around herself . Shrugging his jacket off he moved it around her shoulders as the ocean breeze started to pick up. "Duke just got here…they got him. He'll be trialled and then probably get executed on the mainland." He whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter." Sam whispered keeping her eyes locked ahead of her. She was in her own little world. She felt…numb. Nothing made sense to her right now.

Danny frowned a little and looked to her. "Of course it matters Sam. We got the guy."

Sam looked to him blankly. "Not going to bring him back though is it?" She asked bluntly before looking ahead of herself once more and sighing. "Just go away Danny. I want to be on my own."

Danny looked to his sister and sighed. "Sam…please don't. I just want to help. Don't push me away."

"I don't want your help." She whispered.

"You might not want it Sam but you're going to need it." He told her firmly. "You're not the only one grieving Sam…we all are. We lost him too."

Sam looked to him, the tears burning her eyes. "But you weren't married to him Danny. You didn't love him like I did. He didn't die in your arms. You lost a friend. A partner. I lost the love of my life and my children lost their father. We buried him today and he's never coming back. Alfie and Lily are in there with all those people and they don't understand what is going on." She snapped as she looked to him and shook her head. "You haven't got to explain to them every day why daddy isn't going to be coming home anymore." Quickly wiping her eyes before the tears fell she looked to him. "Don't pretend you know how I'm feeling. Cause believe me when I say you don't." She whispered letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

As she got upset, Danny sighed as he pulled his baby sister into a tight embrace. "I'm not pretending Sam." He whispered keeping his arms tightly around her. "We didn't have the same bond as you guys but we loved him just as much." He kissed her head. "You're my baby sister and I'm going to help you through this." He promised as he looked to her and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek with his thumb. "Whatever you and the kids need or want. Just let me know."

Sam looked to him. "I want Steve back." She blubbered as she just broke down; hiding her face into her brother's chest as she clung to him as if her life depended on it. And right now it did. She didn't have Steve. He was gone. All she had right now was her brother and no matter how many times she denied it she needed him now more than ever. She had tried so hard to stay strong for Alfie and Lily that now that she was on her own she was just breaking. Her heart hurt.

Hearing her Danny's heart just broke as he tightened his arms around her, gently resting his head on top of hers. "I wish I could Sam." He whispered to her as he gently rubbed her back. Steve's death had come to a shock to them all. It was the last thing they ever expected. Everyone had fought so hard to save him but it wasn't enough. He could still remember the look on Sam's face when the doctor came out of the O.R. before collapsing on the floor in floods of tears. Telling the children was even harder for Sam. Lily didn't understand and Alfie didn't fully understand either but he was sad. He wanted his daddy to come home.

"How am I supposed to go on without him?" She whispered as she clung to her brother's shirt.

He looked to her and let a sigh pass his lips. "It'll take time. But you will get there."

"I don't think I will." She whispered, wiping her eyes once more as she stepped away from him a little for some breathing space. "It's going to be too hard without him. He was my everything Danny. He kept me going through everything."

"I know it seems that way now…but Sam I promise you'll get through this. The kids will get through this."

Looking to him, the tears streamed down her face. "I'm pregnant Danny." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling. "And I didn't even get the chance to tell him." She whispered before she hid her face in her hands. She couldn't stop crying.

Hearing she was pregnant again, Danny sighed pulling her back to him and hugging her tightly. He knew they had been trying for another baby for a while and they had a lot of problems trying to conceive after the incident with Madison Grey, but now of all times? When Steve was gone? His heart broke even more for her.

Clinging onto her brother Sam just sobbed. The morning Steve was killed was the day she found out she was expecting. She was so excited to tell him after they had been trying for so long and then they got the call through on the radio. Those words forever sticking in her head. Officer down. They were two words no one ever wanted to hear but when she got to the scene and saw it was Steve…her whole world come crashing down there and then. She couldn't do this without him. It was him who got her through the last two pregnancies and Lily's birth. He needed to be here. How was she going to do this without him? How was she supposed to go on without him?


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Years Later**

"Alfie! Lily! Hurry up Uncle Danny's here to take you to school!" Sam called from the bottom of the stairs before heading over to the front door and opening it, offering a small smile to her brother as he stepped inside. "Thanks for taking them to school for me Danny. It was the only appointment I could get and I don't fancy a stint in A&E."

Danny smiled to his sister before he pouted to the baby that was currently curled up in Sam's arms, head resting on Sam's shoulder as he slept away. "Hey don't worry about it. What's up? I thought he was just teething?"

Sam sighed as she gently rubbed her youngest son's back and looked to him. "So did I, but his temperature shot up in the night. I gave him some calpol but it's hardly touched him. He's been in with me since two this morning. Clingy as anything and grizzly."

Danny pouted gently rubbing his nephew's back. "Poor Reuben." He pouted before he looked to his sister. "Did you go on Sunday?" He asked looking to her.

Looking to her brother she then nodded a little. "I did. I didn't go until the evening though, didn't want people making a fuss of me or the kids." She mumbled as she gently rocked back and forth to sooth her son who started to fuss a little.

"They mean well." Danny commented to her.

"I know, but Alfie and Lily just wanted to see their dad on their own. They didn't want people fussing them."

"They're growing up too fast."

"Tell me about it." She mumbled with a sigh. "Alfie's going to seven in June, Lily is now five…he's fourteen months. Steve's been gone two years now…it's all going too fast for my liking."

Danny looked to her. "It's going to get easier." He whispered. He knew she was still struggling with Steve's death; hell she gave up work to be a full time mom!

Sam looked to him and shrugged a little. "I don't think it will." She admitted to him before she then smiled down to Alfie and Lily as they came down. "You two ready?"

"Yep!" Beamed Alfie before grinning to his uncle. "Let's go!"

Danny smiled to his niece and nephew before he scooped up Lily and smiled to her. "Are you looking forward to school today young lady?"

Lily grinned and nodded. "I get to see my boyfriend."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Joseph. He's my boyfriend." She happily told him.

"Okay say goodbye to mommy kids and Lily me and you will have a discussion in the car how you are not allowed boyfriends cause you are only five and your father would never forgive me if I let you have a boyfriend this young…"

Sam laughed a little and happily kissed each of her children's heads. "Be good." She told them. "Mommy will come and pick you up when school's finished."

"Love you." Alfie beamed as he looked to her before moving his hand to his uncles.

"Love you mommy." Lily mused to her before giving a wave to her.

"Love you guys too." Sam told them with a smile.

Happily holding onto Alfie's hand, Danny then headed out, turning back to look at Sam he smiled. "Let me know when you're back from the doctor's and I'll pop back over. Never know I might bring some sugary goodies." He beamed to her before heading out to the car. He was trying to be as positive as he could for her. Yes she was still dealing with Steve's death and a part of her always would be but he knew he had to try and at least make things easier for her.

Sam smiled and happily watched them go before she gently closed the door behind them before looking down to Reuben who was still sound asleep. "Right mister." She whispered as she went over to the travel cot in the corner of the living room and gently laid him down. "Let's get your stuff ready for the doctors." She whispered before she grabbed his bag from under the cot and opened it up before she started packing the essentials while they were out. As the door knocked, Sam sighed a little as she headed over; opening it she then raised an eyebrow at the tall figure in front of her. "Joe…"

Joe smiled to her. "Hello Sam."

Sam smiled. "Come in. I'm sorry you've caught me at a bit of a bad time, I'm just heading out…" She commented as she finished packing the bag up. "I didn't know you were coming. No Doris?"

Stepping inside, Joe watched her before smiling to her as he headed over to her. "It's a bit of a last minute thing if I'm honest. I wanted to run something by you. No Doris has been called on a job."

"Well are you able to wait a bit?" She asked as she scooped Reuben up and cradled him close. "This one has an appointment at the doctors."

Looking to Reuben he smiled as he gently stroked his arm. "He's gotten so big."

"Well he was only about three months last time you saw him." She commented with a chuckle to him before smiling to him. "Are you going to be hanging around? We shouldn't be too long."

Joe nodded and smiled to her. "Yeah course I will. Am I okay to hang here while you're out?"

"Yes of course, though you'll have to excuse the mess."

Joe smiled to her. "It's fine. Go, I don't want you to miss your appointment."

Sam smiled to him. "The coffee pot hasn't long been done so help yourself." She told him before she then gently rubbed Reuben's back as he started to fuss once more and headed out the front door and to the car. She wasn't expecting Joe to turn up; she hadn't spoken to him in…well months!

Joe smiled as he watched her go before he then looked to the house, picking up a few toys, he popped them away before he then looked to the pictures that were on the wall. So many of Steve and the children and Steve and Sam. They were truly a beautiful family. Sighing to himself he headed into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee before he moved and sat at the table, grabbing the morning paper as he flicked through it as he waited for Sam to return.

"Joe?" Came Sam's voice an hour later.

Looking up from his phone Joe smiled to himself. "In the kitchen." He called back as he got to his feet and headed into the living room and smiled to a now awake Reuben, happily resting on his mother's hip. "Hey buddy." He mused to him before looking to Sam. "Everything go okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded as she closed the front door. "Yeah, doctor said he's got a viral infection so she's given him some all-purpose antibiotics. Said he should bounce back in a few days." She told him with a smile before kissing Reuben's head and popped him down to his feet, smiling as he clung to her jeans.

"He walking yet?" Joe asked looking to him then back up to Sam.

"He'll walk if someone's holding his hand but he's refusing to walk alone. He crawls knowing he'll get there quicker." Popping the bag down she then scooped up Reuben once more and headed to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good thank you, Sam." He mused as watched her with the baby. He looked so much like Steve. Both Alfie and Lily were a perfect mix of both Sam and Steve, but Reuben? It was like looking at a baby Steve!

Popping Reuben into his highchair, Sam got his juice cup and passed it to him before looking to Joe. "What did you want to run past me?" She asked as she made herself a cup of tea before moving to sit down in the chair next to Reuben, taking a sip of her tea before glancing to Reuben who was happily drinking his juice.

Sitting down opposite her, he looked to her. He didn't know how to bring this up. "A couple of days ago I went to my home near Mexico. I pop back now and again to make sure everything is okay and the house is still in one piece." He paused and looked to her as he pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and passed it to her. "This was waiting for me on the doorstep when I arrived…"

Sam looked to Joe. As he pulled out the envelope she looked to him and frowned a little as she took the envelope, looking to the front first before opening it. "Do you know anyone in Japan?" She asked noticing the Japanese postage stamp.

"I have a few contacts there...not sure which one of them sent it, or if it was one of them."

Sam looked to him before she then pulled out of the contents. Looking to the picture she instantly felt sick. She looked to Joe. "This is a very sick joke."

"That's what I thought." Joe replied. "Until I noticed the time stamp in the corner."

Sam frowned before looking to the picture once more. "Four days ago…" She looked to him. "You don't seriously think that this is real do you?"

"I don't know Sam."

"Yes you do Joe. Steve is dead. He practically died in my arms. He had four rounds shot into his chest as he left work! We buried him. You were there. This is tampered with or photo shopped. This isn't real."

"Then why was it sent to me?"

"To mess with your head, Joe. To make you think he's alive and send you on a wild goose chase. I mean if this was real, why would Steve fake his own death? He wouldn't do that to us. And this?" She gestured to the photo. "This looks like he's in a prison. It's not real. Why would Steve be in a Japanese prison?" She shook her head as she put the photo down. She felt quite wound up about it. It was a sick joke.

Joe looked to her and sighed. "Look…I know it's a long shot, but I still think it should be investigated."

Sam shook her head. "How many prisons are in Japan Joe? You're wasting your time. Steve is gone."

"Don't you think you deserve to know for sure? Don't your children deserve to know?"

Sam looked to him. "Don't bring them into this. They've accepted he is gone. Reuben will never know him. I'm not putting them through even more heartbreak."

Sighing Joe got to his feet. "I'm sorry to have bothered you…I just thought you ought to know about the photo."

"That's very considerate of you Joe but this is someone's idea of a very sick joke."

Gently stroking Reuben's cheek he then looked to Sam. "I'll leave you to it…if you need anything…just give me a call." He whispered before he then left her to it. He didn't want to upset her.

Sam just nodded a little to him as she kept her eyes locked on the picture in front of her as he left. As Joe left she grabbed her pocket and quickly text Danny.

 _ **To: Danny  
**_ _I need you here. Now. X_

Sending it she then looked to Reuben before looking back down to the picture once more. Surly this had to be someone's idea of a sick joke. Steve had no reason to be in a prison! Especially a Japanese prison. It just didn't make sense. He couldn't have been alive all this time. They would have found out sooner if he was still alive. She had so many questions and thoughts running though her head right now but the main one was, was this really her husband in the picture? Was Steve alive?


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay I'm here, what's the emergency?" Danny called as he headed into the McGarrett household before glancing around a little. "Sam?" He called as he shut the front door after him.

Hearing her brother, Sam picked up Reuben from his highchair and headed into the living room, resting Reuben on her hip.

Seeing his sister, Danny frowned. She looked like she had seen a ghost! "What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked as he headed over to her glancing to Reuben before looking to Sam. "Is Reuben okay?" He thought that something was wrong at his appointment.

"He's fine. He has a viral infection." She sighed and looked to him. "I need to show you something." She mumbled heading into the kitchen to get the envelope off the table before entering the living room once more. "Joe was here. He was sent this a couple of days ago. Thinks maybe one of his contacts in Japan sent it." She mumbled passing him the envelope keeping Reuben close to her as he played with her necklace.

"Japan?" He asked to her before he took the envelope off her and opened it, looking to the picture he frowned. "This can't be real?" He commented looking to his sister.

"That's what I said to Joe. It's dated four days ago so he's not sure."

"Looks like he's in a prison…"

"A Japanese prison that he would have no reason for being in." Sam told him looking to him. "Tell me there's no way this is real."

Danny sighed as his eyes locked onto the picture, studying it closely. "I don't see how it can be real Sam…but if it's dated four days ago…maybe it should be looked into…"

"We buried him!" She cried looking to him, trying not to get too upset in front of Reuben. "He was shot four times in the chest. No vest on. There was no way he survived that Danny. He died in my arms. They couldn't do anything in the O.R…" She shook her head, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Alfie and Lily have accepted he's gone…."

"But you haven't." He sighed looking to her. "What if he's alive Sam? The kids need him. Reuben needs him. You need him. We can't really ignore this."

"You sound like Joe…the doctor said he was dead….we saw his body. We put his body in a coffin and we buried him. This is someone's idea of a sick joke! It's got to be photo shopped or tampered with. How could they then take him without anyone noticing?"

Seeing how wound up she was getting, Danny sighed as he folded the picture up and put into his pocket. "Look. I'll get the guys to look into the photo. See if it is genuine. I'll go have a word with the doctor that pronounced Steve dead…"

"You seriously want to drag all this up? What if it's all a lie?"

"What if it's not Sam? What if he is actually alive? Four days ago was the anniversary of his death…what if he's alive and this is him sending us a message?"

"But Steve didn't send this Danny. Joe doesn't know who sent it. And if it was Steve why wouldn't he send it here to us? Why send it to Joe's home in Mexico? A home he rarely visits. He went there by chance just to make sure it was still standing." She shook her head and headed over to the couch and sat down, moving Reuben to sit next to her. As much as she wished and prayed that Steve was alive, she couldn't get her head around the possibility that he was actually alive after all this time.

Sighing Danny headed over to her and sat next to her, smiling as Reuben took his keys off him to play with before he then looked back to his sister. "I know you've really struggled the last two years. I know that losing Steve was the worst thing that had ever happened to you…but if he's alive? We need to find out and know for sure and then bring him home." He told her softly. "You need him more than anything and so do the kids."

Sam kept her eyes on Reuben before looking to Danny once more. "But why would he be in Japanese prison? Of all places, why would he be there?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know. But we're going to find out. If this picture is real…then we're going to get him…we'll bring him home."

Sam looked to him. "How many prisons are in Japan Danny? Whoever sent this just sent this photo…nothing else. If he's alive…we have no idea where he is." She mumbled before she looked back to Reuben and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Danny looked to her. "Sam if he is alive then we will find him." He promised to her.

Sam looked to him and nodded a little before she looked back to Reuben who was happily curled into her side playing with Danny's car keys. "Think Joe's going to look into it. Whether I believe it or not I think he's going to chase it up." She mumbled with a sigh.

Danny looked to her. "It's too risky not to chase up. That picture was sent for a reason. We need to find that reason."

"A trap?" Sam suggested looking to him.

"A trap set by who?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Someone who clearly hates all of us and wants us to suffer more by giving us a possibility that Steve might be alive."

"You're over thinking it Sam…"

"What do you expect Danny?" Sam asked looking to him with a shake of her head. "When you bury the person you love. When you watch them die? When the possibility of them being alive when it's near about impossible kinda makes you on edge."

Danny looked to her and sighed a little before he then smiled down to Reuben as he rested his head on his lap and put his feet on his mother's. "Just leave it to me." He told her as he gently played with Reuben's hair. "I'll get Chin and Kono see how genuine the photo is and then we'll get searching." He told her. "I'll bring him home if he's alive."

"If he's alive I'm coming with you." She told him looking to him. "I might not believe this whole thing is real but if it is Danny I'm coming with you and I'm going to get my husband."

"Sam…" He sighed and looked to her. "Your priority are your children right now. You need to be here for them. They'll need you."

Sam looked to him and frowned. "You seriously want me to sit this one out?"

"Sam you left Five-O. You left to be their mum and in a way their dad too. Last thing you need is to be put in danger. It's too risky when we don't know what we are dealing with."

Sam clenched her jaw. She knew he was right. It was too risky, especially when she had three children to think about. They had already lost their father. They couldn't lose their mother too. Looking to Danny she let a sigh pass her lips. "What if…" She began before looking to him. "What if he hates us?"

Danny frowned. "Why would he hate us?"

"Well because we left him there all this time…"

"Sam we didn't know…he'll know that…"

"Still won't make it easier…we don't know what he's been through…"

Danny looked to her. "Sounds like you're thinking he is alive…"

"I'd give anything to have him back Danny." She whispered as she locked her eyes onto her son who had dozed off.

Danny nodded to her. "If he's alive Sam…I'll bring him home. You have my word."

Sam looked to her brother and nodded a little before she sighed and relaxed back into the sofa once more as she stared ahead of her. She wanted it so desperately to be true but she couldn't help but think if he was alive what Steve had been through whilst he had been there. What if he had been tortured for the last two years? She knew what went on in prisons. She was a lawyer for years. She wasn't stupid. If they knew he was Five-O he would be a main target.  
Sighing to herself she looked to her brother before looking down to Reuben once more. He didn't even know who was dad was. Hell if Steve was alive he wasn't even aware that he had another son. Then it was the kids. How was she going to tell them if he was alive? It was going to be hard to explain. But right know they just needed to know the truth. Was Steve alive?


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow…" Came Kono's response as she looked down to the photo that Danny had passed around the table top. He had called everyone in so they could get to the bottom of this. They needed to know the truth. Looking over to Danny she then passed the photo to Chin. "How much are we thinking that this photo is legit?" She asked to him.

Danny sighed. "I'm going with a strong eight out of ten." He told her with a slight shrug. "Sam's very sceptical about it all. She's a bit on edge…convinced it's some sort of trap or if he is alive that he's going to hate us all because we left him there for so long." He sighed. "To be honest…I think she's completely freaked out. When I got to the house she was white as a ghost."

"Not that I blame her." Lou commented as he took the photo as it was passed to him. "I don't know how I would feel if I were in her shoes. I'd probably feel a bit on edge too with everything considering. What about Joe? He turned up and gave this to her right? Surly he's around?"

"I tried to ring Joe but he's out of cell service." Danny told them looking to them before looking to them. "How genuine do you think the photo is?" He asked looking between them all.

"I think we all want to believe that this is genuine." Chin commented with a sigh before he then took the photo once more and studied it carefully. "I mean it looks pretty legit…" Looking to it he frowned. "This building behind him…it looks familiar…" He mumbled before he then started typing away. "Here…" He bought up two photos. "If this photo is genuine then we kinda have a problem…"

"Problem being?" Danny asked looking to his colleague and friend.

"Problem being that if he's alive he's currently in a maximum security prison…and in Japan? They don't allow visitors unless it's lawyer or someone really important. They're not even allowed to send letters or have phone calls. They're quite strict. If he's in there it's going to be very difficult to get in." Chin explained looking to them.

Danny drummed his fingers onto the table top and sighed. "So how do we get in…"

"Joe has contacts…the one that sent this must have gotten inside to be able to take it…" Lou commented looking between them.

"Wait a minute…we're cops….surly we can go in? Say we're investigating?" Kono asked looking to her cousin.

"It could work but it's still strict. I guess we won't know until we try."

"So isn't the question is….if Steve is alive and in that prison…who put him there?" Lou asked looking to Danny. "I know Steve had his fair share of enemies, but who would go this far to sink so low and do that to him?"

"That's one question we need to get to the bottom of it." Danny told him before looking between them all. "Who fancies a trip to Japan then?"

"Shouldn't someone stay behind and keep an eye on Sam?" Lou suggested to Danny.

"You volunteering there Lou?"

Lou shrugged. "Sure. My Japanese isn't up to scratch. I'd be better off here…"

"Okay Chin and Kono grab your stuff. We'll get on the first available flight to Japan. Maybe when we land we will be able to get a hold of Joe." He looked to Lou. "Don't let Sam know what's going on. If she finds out we've gone to sort this out she'll hit the roof. She wanted to be a part of this but I told her she needed to be here for the kids."

"And what if she starts asking questions?" Lou asked to him with a frown.

"Just make something up. If she comes here, which I highly doubt if I'm honest then just say we're out on a case. Keep her in the dark for as long as possible until we know what is what."

Lou looked to him. "You do know if she finds out and you kept her in the dark she's probably going to kill you?"

"Probably but it would be worth it to know if Steve is alive." Danny commented looking to her. "Right now the less Sam knows the better."

Lou nodded to him. "I'll keep an eye on her." He promised to him. They all adored Sam at Five-O. All they wanted was for everything to be okay again. To have their team complete.

"Thanks Lou." He offered him a smile before looking to Chin and Kono. "Let's go. We've got a long flight ahead of us and sooner we go the sooner we will be there."

Chin and Kono nodded to Danny before heading to the office and grabbing their gear. They always had gear on standby. Coming out of the office, Kono looked to Danny. "I've just got off the phone with the airport, there's a flight leaving to Japan in an hour. She said if we can get there in the next twenty minutes they'll let us on."

"Well let's get going." Danny stated before looking to Lou. "Keep me updated on Sam."

"Of course." He told him with a smile before looking to them all. "Good luck. Come back in one piece."

Chin looked to him and laughed a little. "Words of encouragement?"

"Always here to help my brother." He mused looking to them.

The three smiled to Lou before heading out. They needed to get to the car park and to the airport. They couldn't miss this flight.

"Have you tried reaching Joe again?" Kono asked from the back seat, looking Danny as they headed to the airport.

Danny shook his head as he looked back to Kono in the back seat. "I thought I'd wait until we touch down in Japan. He was out of cell service so wondering if he's headed to Japan himself. Hopefully we can meet up and get to the bottom of this."

"You think Sam will be okay?" She asked with a sigh.

Danny gave a small nod. "I think so. I know she's trying to stay strong for the sake of the kids but it's now and then I see the little cracks and I know she's struggling. I guess I never really knew how much of a big part Steve played in her life. It's like she's lost without him. Yes the kids keep her going, but when they're in bed? Well I don't know what she gets up to or how she feels. She puts on a brave face for all of us."

Chin sighed a little. "Well they have been inseparable since they got together…it's understandable if she's been feeling a bit on edge with everything. I mean to bury your husband then find out he might actually be alive…well it's confusing."

Danny nodded a little. "I know…it's just hard seeing her like that you know? She's my baby sister and all I see is her in pain. She might put on a brave face but I can see through past it. I know her and I know what she's like."

Kono smiled to him. "Then let's hope we can take that pain away from her."

Danny nodded a little. He wanted more than anything to make his sister feel better. To take away the heartache, but in a way it was a heartache they both shared. Steve was his best friend. His partner after so many years. To lose him so suddenly and without any warning? It was heart breaking for him as well, but he could fully see and understand where his sister was coming from. He just hoped that he could heal everything for her as best as he could. Like any big brother, he just wanted to protect his little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any luck?" Kono asked Danny as she sat down on one of the beds in their hotel room. They had arrived in Japan and had managed to book themselves into a hotel not too far from the prison they suspected Steve was in but they were still having trouble in getting in touch with Joe.

Danny shook his head as he sat on the bed next to her and put his phone in his pocket. "No. It's still out of service."

"You think he's gotten rid of it? Got a new phone?" Chin suggested looking to him from the window as he kept an eye on everything outside. They could never be too careful.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, but until we can get a hold of him we are on our own. What do we know about this prison exactly?"

"They are very strict." Chin commented looking to him with a sigh as he moved to sit down on the chair in the corner. "We need a good solid story for them to even consider letting us in."

"Or we show authority? Demand to see him?" Kono suggested. "We are cops after all."

Chin sighed a little. "I don't know if that's a good idea. They might end up laughing at us and telling us to go do one. This isn't Hawaii anymore. They have their own set of rules here."

"Well let's get down there and see what we can do. See how far we can get. Any problems then we need to try and contact Joe or at least one of his contacts." Danny told them as he headed to the door only to stop in his tracks as he opened the door and Joe was standing there. "Joe…"

"Hello Danny." Joe commented with a soft smile.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I know. I called The Palace. Lou told me you'd be here. He tracked your cell for me."

"Well why isn't yours on?"

"When in Japan I don't want to be found." He told them with a slight chuckle as he stepped inside and looked to him before smiling to Kono and Chin. "Good to see you guys again."

"You too but when did you get here?" Kono asked looking to him.

"A few hours ago."

"Have you found out who sent you that photo?" Danny asked looking to him.

Joe sighed as he shook his head. "Sadly not, but I've been to the prison…"

"And is he there?" Danny quickly asked to him.

Joe sighed as he looked to him moving his hands to into his pockets. "There is no one there under the name Steve McGarrett…"

"So the photo was a fake…" Kono mumbled with a sigh.

"Not necessarily. I believe he's being held there under a false name to prevent us having access to him because unless you know the name of the inmate you want to talk to they will not let you in." Joe explained looking between them.

Danny sighed a little as he thought for a minute before looking to them. "Let's go."

"Where we going?" Kono asked with a frown.

"We're going to the prison."

"And how are you planning on getting us in Danny?" Kono asked looking to him. "If he's under a fake name then we got no chance of getting to him."

Danny took out the photo from his pocket and showed it to them. "I'm going to show them this picture. Then we'll know for sure if he's in there or not."

"You think they'll let us in with just a picture?" Chin asked looking to him.

Danny shrugged. "We won't know until we try. Let's go." He told him as he folded the picture back up and slid it back into his pocket. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew if Steve was in that prison. Heading down with others following shortly behind him he stepped out into the street and glanced around briefly before looking back to Joe. "How far is the prison from here?"

"Not far. Ten minute walk if that." He told him with a slight shrug as he started walking in the direction of the prison.

Danny nodded as he started to follow, walking beside Chin he looked to him. "If we get in and it is him I want you to record it. I want proof for Sam. She'll need to see that he's alive."

Chin looked to him and nodded. "Of course." He sighed. "Danny if he is there…how are we going to get him out?" He asked quietly.

Danny sighed a little. "I don't know. We'll figure something out. If he's going under a different name then we need to know why and if that is the main reason he is in there. If they think he is someone else that could be our main obstacle in getting him out."

"Well if he's in maximum security they must think he's done something pretty awful. I mean these guys can only talk to cops and lawyers. They're not allowed to see or speak to family members." Chin mumbled looking to him.

He looked to him. "I know…but if it is him then we just got to get him out. No matter who they think he is we've got to rescue him." He sighed before looking to Joe. "These guys speak English Joe?" He asked over to him.

Joe looked back to him. "They understand more than they can speak so we should be okay. I will warn you though they are not the friendliest of prison guards."

"Takes more than some scary prisons guards to put us off." Kono mused to him before she then stopped as they reached outside the main section of the prison where two armed guards stood in front of the main gate.

"Be firm and show them your badges." Joe mumbled to them as he stood with them.

Danny got out his badge. "Hawaii Five-O task force. We need to get inside to question a suspect." He told them firmly. He was getting in. He wouldn't leave.

The two guards looked to each other briefly before stepping aside and opening the gate.

"That was easy…" Chin mumbled before they all then headed inside.

"Too easy…" Kono commented before looking to Joe and Danny in front of them as they headed inside.

Heading inside, Danny looked around briefly before heading over to the desk. It was so dark and dingy in here. It was awful. Taking out the photograph he then showed it to the man behind the desk. "We need to have a word with this man."

Taking the photo the guy looked to it before pushing it back to Danny. "Prisoner not allowed visitors." He simply told him.

"We're not visitors." Chin cut in looking to him before showing his badge. "We need to speak to this man in connection to a number of crimes in the state of Hawaii."

"Prisoner not allowed visitors of any kind. Strict instructions." He told them once more.

"Instructions from who?" Danny asked with a slight frown to the guard.

"That is private." He simply replied. "Please leave."

Joe watched him for a few minutes before he then dug into his pocket and took out a wad of cash as he looked to the guard offering him a large amount. "All we want is five minutes." He slid the money over to him. "No one needs to know that we were here….in fact you let us see him and I'll then double what I've given you if you keep it zipped."

The guard looked to Joe for a few minutes before he took the money and moved it into his pocket. "Fine. But only two of you."

"Danny you and Chin go in." Joe told him. "I'll try and get some more information."

Danny and Chin nodded before looking to the guard as he got up and headed towards a door. Danny could here inmates shouting. As the guard said something to another guard in Japanese Danny looked to Chin. "You understood what he said?"

Chin shook his head. "Sorry but no. Not my strongest language." He admitted before looking to the guard as he came over to them.

"Search then you go in." He told them gesturing to a guard who was waiting by the door. "Five minutes."

Danny nodded before going over to the other guard. Seeing they had to go through a metal detector he looked to Kono and called her over, handing her all of his stuff first before walking through the metal detector. He wanted his stuff left with Kono! As Chin walked through behind them he then looked to the prison. There was prison bars separating them from the inmates. The inmates were going crazy, trying to reach out to grab them. It was like they were in a zoo! Keeping a safe distance they then walked down the prison some more, trying to find who they were looking for.

"I don't see him." Chin whispered to Danny wish a sigh.

Danny sighed. "Neither do…" He began before he then nudged Chin as he saw two guards bringing a guy fitting Steve's description before shoving him into the bars.

"Five minutes." The one told Danny and Chin before walking off.

Danny looked to the guards before he then stepped forward. Looking to the man in front of him. He was scrawny. Covered in dried blood. Cuts and bruises all over his face. Grubby t-shirt, ripped jeans, but it was Steve. It was Steve McGarrett. He was alive.

Chin had the whole thing on record on his phone. Hopefully this would be the evidence enough for Sam!

"Steve…" Danny mumbled as he stepped up to the bars and looked to his brother in law.

Lifting his head, Steve looked to him for a minute. He thought he was dreaming. For a long time he had dreamt of this day. The day that he would be rescued. It wasn't until Danny said his name that it clicked that this time it WAS real. "Danny…" He mumbled to him before he moved his hands around the bars. Even his knuckles were cut and bruised. "Get me out of here." It was a plea. A beg. He needed to get out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny?" Called Sam as she headed into The Palace, Reuben resting on her hip and Alfie and Lily happily walking either side of her as she looked around for her brother. She had been trying to call him all morning.

Hearing Sam's voice, Lou's eyes widened as he got up from his desk and headed out, greeting Sam with a soft smile. "Sam…" He smiled to her. "What brings you here?" He asked before he smiled to Reuben and gently ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy." He mused to him before looking to Alfie and Lily. "Hey guys."

"Hey uncle Lou!" Beamed Alfie with a grin as he shared a bag of sweets with his sister.

"Have you seen Danny? I can't get a hold of him." Sam asked looking to her.

Lou felt his mouth suddenly go very dry. He cleared his throat a little. "Ugh he's out on a case right now…is everything okay?"

Sam frowned a little. "Out on a case? Why aren't you there too?" She nodded a little. "Yeah it's just he said he'd watch Reuben for a few hours while I took Alfie and Lily to the movies and he's not answering his cell."

"My backs playing up so Danny said to sit this one out." Of course it was a lie but he couldn't tell her where Danny was. He didn't know how she would react!

"Did he say how long he'd be?" Sam asked with a sigh as she looked down to Alfie and Lily.

Lou shook his head. "Sorry Sammy but no…" He looked to her. "You know if you want I can watch Reuben for you?"

Sam frowned a little. She was getting suspicious. "Your back is playing up but you're happy to babysit my kid?" She looked to him and sighed. "Where is he Lou? And please don't lie to me. Like my brother you are very bad at it."

Lou sighed as he looked to her. "I promised I wouldn't say anything…"

Sam looked to him. She knew. "He's gone to Japan hasn't he? To chase up that photo and see if it's real."

Lou gave a small nod. "He just had to see for himself. He wanted you here safe with the kids."

Sam shook her head as she clenched her jaw. "He had no right going behind my back. He knew I wanted to be a part of this."

Lou looked to her. "You're his baby sister Sammy. All he wants is the best for you and those kiddies and he just wanted to know if he was able to bring your husband back or not."

"Have you heard from him since he left?" She asked.

Lou shook his head. "No. I'm not sure of the time difference. But Joe is with them. He called here. I tracked them for him. They're altogether. If Steve is alive they're going to bring him home." He promised with a soft smile to her.

Sam looked to him briefly before looking to Reuben and then down to Alfie and Lily. She needed to get out there. She couldn't just sit around and wait. That wasn't her style. She looked back to Lou. "Would you and Renee do me a favour?"

Lou looked to her. "Sam I love you girl but you need to stay here…out of harm's way and with your children."

Sam shook her head, her eyes filling with water. "I can't Lou." She whispered with a sigh. "The more I think about the more it drives me crazy. If he's out there then I want to be the one to bring him home to his children. To which one he doesn't even know exists. My children need their dad and each day it kills me more and more. I want him home Lou. I want to bring him home. If you were in my shoes wouldn't you want to do the same?" She asked looking to him.

Lou looked to her and sighed. How could he say no to her now when it was so clear how much bringing Steve home meant to her? "We'll take care of them for you."

"Thank you…" She smiled to him before she passed Reuben to him before she then looked to Alfie and Lily before she sighed as she bent down to their level. "Hey guys I need you to do mommy a really big favour."

Alfie looked to his mother. "Of course mommy."

"Mommy has to go and sort something. So you, Lily and Reuben are going to stay with Uncle Lou and Aunt Renee while I'm gone."

"Where's Uncle Danno?" Lily asked to her.

"Mommy's going to find him. But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you promise to be good and to help Uncle Lou look after your baby brother?"`

"I promise. I'm the biggest so I make sure that they behave." Alfie beamed proudly to his mother.

Sam smiled. "You need to behave too." Laughing a little she smiled before she bought her children in for a hug and kissed each of their heads. "I love you guys to the moon and back."

"We love you too mommy." Lily told her as she hugged her back tightly.

Sam smiled hearing her before kissing their heads one more time before getting to her feet and heading over to Reuben and Lou. Cupping her youngest son's face she pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled down to him. "Be good." She whispered before she then looked up to Lou. "Thank you…this means a lot to me."

Lou looked at her. "You just make sure you are careful."

"I will I promise." She smiled a little to him and leant up and kissed his cheek before kissing each of her children's head once more before she then headed out of the palace. Yes she should be staying home but the more she thought about it and let it play on her mind the more she was convincing herself that Steve was alive. She wanted him to be alive more than anything in the world and right now she wanted to be the one to bring him home. It was too hard without him. She'd admit that. She's struggled and her struggles came even more when Reuben was born for the simple fact that it broke her heart looking at this beautiful little boy who was the image of his father when his father didn't even know about his existence. She wanted to put that right if he was alive. She wanted her family together again. He wasn't just her lover but he was her best friend too.  
Quickly driving to the house Sam grabbed her passport and some money and a bag of spare clothes before heading back to the car. She hoped she wouldn't be gone long. Driving to the airport she parked the car up before heading inside to see the next available flight to Japan. Glad that the next flight was in two hours Sam grabbed her ticket before she took a seat in the departure lounge and waited. Danny would probably have a fit when he knew she was there but she didn't care. Her focus was finding Steve and bringing him home.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you even here?" Danny asked looking to his friend a soft sigh passing his lips. He couldn't believe he was here standing in front of him after thinking he was dead after all this time.

"I don't know." Steve told him looking to him. "I don't remember much…but you got to get me out of here."

"We're going to try Steve…but we got so many questions right now that need answering."

"Like what? Just get me out of here." Steve pleaded looking to him.

"Steve you're under a different name here…we need to know who they think you are and what you done."

Steve sighed. "They call me Daniel Rhodes here…they've got me here because they think I tried to kill the Japanese Prime Minister."

"Who put you here Steve?" Chin asked looking to him.

Steve looked to him before he sighed looking to the pair of them. "Remember when we thought all our problems with Wo Fat were behind us?" He questioned looking to them. "Well turns out that Wo Fat has a sister and she's hell bent on making my life a living hell for killing her brother."

"Wo Fat has a sister?" Danny asked with a frown.

Steve nodded. "Airi Fat. When I come around I was already here. She came to visit me…made it pretty clear that I was never leaving this place or seeing my family or friends again. I'm in my own cell cause any opportunity they get the inmates are kicking the shit out of me. They might inmates but they love their Prime Minister" He mumbled with a roll of his eyes as he looked to his friends.

Danny looked to him in disbelief before shaking his head. "Okay so how many people have she got on her payroll? I mean Steve you were declared dead in the hospital. We've all spent the last two years thinking you were dead."

Steve frowned as he looked to him. "What?"

Danny looked to him. "You don't remember?" He asked looking to him before sighing. "You were shot…four times in the chest. You were taken to the hospital and went into surgery then declared dead…we saw you before you were buried…that's why none of this make sense. We buried you."

"I died?" Steve asked once more before moving his hands to his chest remembering his four scars on his chest. He couldn't remember how he got them. "Then how did you know I was here?" He asked with a frown.

"Someone sent Joe a photo of you in here. We weren't sure if it was genuine or not so we came here to see for ourselves." Danny looked to him. "Steve if we knew you were alive we would have gotten you out of here years ago. You think we'd seriously leave you here if we knew where you were?"

"She said she had people keeping you guys in check. Said if you tried anything then there would be consequences. Thought that scared you into just leaving me here." He admitted looking to him with a sigh.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a lie. No one has been watching us." He looked to him. "Nothing would ever stop us from coming to get you Steve. We're ohana. Literally me and you."

"Probably because we were all believed that Steve was dead. There was no need to keep an eye on us when we believed the lie." Chin commented before he then grabbed his phone as it went off in his pocket. Reading the text he then sighed as he looked to Danny. "We have a problem."

Danny looked to Chin. "What's wrong?"

"That was Lou. Sam is on her way here." He told him as he put his phone back into his pocket.

Steve looked to them. "Sam….is she okay? Are the kids okay?" He quickly asked them.

Danny sighed before looking to Steve as he asked. "Well if I'm honest it's a bit of a competition right now on who has lost more weight you or her." He sighed. "She's struggled and still is. She puts on a brave face for everyone but she's completely lost without you." He admitted looking to him. "You kinda died at a really bad time." He nodded to him. "But the kids are good. They miss you a lot."

Steve clenched his jaw a little and gripped onto the bars tighter before he frowned a little to him. "What do you mean I died at a really bad time?"

Danny looked to him. He needed to know. He deserved to know. "I'll be back now…" He told him before he quickly ran over to the door and asked Kono for his phone. Coming back over to him he scrolled through his phone before he bought up a picture of Reuben laughing in the garden and showed him to Steve.

Steve looked to the phone before looking to Danny. "Who's that?"

Danny looked to him and sighed. "His name is Reuben." He turned the phone to face him once more, finding another picture of him with Alfie and Lily before showing it to Steve. "He's your son."

Steve's face dropped. "What? Sam had a baby?"

Danny nodded to him. "The morning you were shot and 'killed' was the morning she found she was pregnant. She didn't tell me until after your funeral. She hates the fact that you never knew or that Reuben doesn't even know you. That is what she struggles with the most. When Joe came to her with the photo…she freaked out. She thought it was some sick joke."

Steve was in shock. He had another son? It was a lot to process. Not only did everyone think he was dead but he now had three children who thought he was dead. "I need to get out of here." He mumbled with a shake of his head.

Danny popped his phone away and looked to him. "We'll get you out." He promised before looking to him. "And frankly if you two plan on having another baby you best make sure you don't get kidnapped or whatever cause like shit am I going in the delivery room with her again."

Steve couldn't help but laugh a little. "She's got a squeeze on her hasn't she?"

"She broke my finger." He admitted before sighing. "Her being here is not going to be good…" He looked to Chin. "We'll get Joe to pick her up from the airport…"

"Joe's here?" Steve asked looking to them.

"Yeah. And Kono. We're all here. Lou was keeping an eye on Sam for me. But looks like your wife is doing what she does best and not listening to a word she's told."

Steve smiled a little. "That sounds like my girl."

"Five minutes up." Came the guards voice as they came over and grabbed Steve.

Steve looked to the guards before looking to Danny and Chin. "You need to get me out of here."

"We will." Danny promised to him. "We'll get you out as soon as we can."

Steve nodded a little before he sighed as he was dragged back to his cell.

Watching him being dragged away Danny and Chin then headed out to Joe and Kono waiting for them.

"Was it him?" Kono asked as they came out.

Danny nodded. "It's Steve."

"How is he?" Joe asked.

"A little confused. In a bit of a rough shape. All he wants is to get out. They call him Daniel Rhodes here. Said he's in prison for trying to kill the Japanese Prime Minister." Chin told them.

"But that's not our main problem." Danny commented looking to them.

"What do you mean?" Kono asked.

"Wo Fat sister is the one who put him in here. Clearly revenge for what happened to her brother. Said he'd be here forever and won't be allowed to see us or his family ever again." Danny commented with a sigh. "She must have paid the doctor in the hospital to declare Steve dead…"

Kono frowned and sighed. "But he was dead…we saw his body…"

"They must have done something…" Joe commented. "To make him appear dead to us…then when it was time they bought him here…"

"Is something like that even possible?" Kono asked with a frown.

"If you know the right people and have the right equipment it is possible." Joe replied with a sigh.

"We need to find the sister…need to get Steve out of there." Danny sighed. "And talking of sisters mine is on her way." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Sam's on her way here?" Kono asked.

"Yes…" He looked to Joe. "Would you be able to pick her up from the airport? She might kill me if I turn up to get her…"

Joe nodded. "Of course…" He looked to his watch. "I'll head over now in case she got a flight straight away." He looked to Danny. "Do I tell her Steve is here?"

Danny nodded. "She needs some good news. Knowing her husband is alive might be just what she needs."

Joe nodded as he headed off to go and get Sam.

Watching him go Danny then looked to Kono and Chin. "We need to get him out of here."

"But how?" Kono asked. "I'm guessing it's Wo Fat's sister who said Steve is not to have visitors of any kind."

"We need to find her. Get to the bottom of this." Chin commented looking to them.

"Let's go back to the hotel. See what we can actually dig up on her. Maybe we'll be able to get an address or something." Danny commented as he took his things off Kono and put them back into his pockets before heading back to the hotel. They needed to get to the bottom of this. Needed to get Steve out of that place.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay so what do we know?" Danny asked as he looked to Chin and Kono and looked to the board they had made and sat down on the bed.

"Okay so we got Airi Fat. She is the youngest and only daughter. When Wo Fat died she inherited everything. He left everything to her including I'm assuming all his knowledge and kept files on Steve and Five-O. She's very rich and she's very powerful. Probably how she got Steve in a Japanese prison under a false name. No one questions her." Chin began looking to him. "According to her credit card details she's been back and forth to Hawaii a lot in the last couple of years. The year before Steve was supposedly killed she made thirty eight visits."

"So she was watching him. Us. Setting her plan in motion." He ran his fingers over his lips lightly as he thought before he frowned a little. "How many visits has she made in the last two years?" He asked curiously to her.

"The first year Steve died she only came to Island a handful of times but she stayed for long periods of time. She'd check in to a hotel and could be there for up to eight weeks. This year past she's only been here once or twice and that is only for a couple of days." Chin explained looking to him.

Danny drummed his fingers on his lips. "Okay…so we thinking that maybe the first year she kept coming back to make sure that we weren't suspicious or anything? Then this year…now we had accepted that he was dead she only comes back to make sure we're not doing any digging?"

"It's possible. I mean we had no reason to suspect foul play with Steve's death…" Kono mumbled with a sigh. "Certainly had no reason to suspect that he was alive."

"So where does this Airi live?" Danny asked looking to them.

"She has places all over Japan." Kono told him looking to him. "We can't know where she is exactly."

"Credit card trace?"

"She hasn't used it in a few days. And without a cell phone number we can't trace her by that either." Kono explained to him.

Danny sighed a little before he then grabbed his phone from his pocket as it went off. "Hello?" He answered putting it on loudspeaker.

"Danny its Joe." Came the reply from the other end.

"What's up Joe? She arrived yet?"

"Danny she's gone."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean gone?"

Joe paused before sighing. "She's been taken."

"Are you sure?" Danny quickly asked.

"Positive. I'm in the airport CCTV room now and I've followed her moments. She goes into a bathroom and doesn't come out. I've gone into the bathroom and there looks like there's a struggle. Her stuff was all over the floor including her phone." He paused. "There's blood…"

"Joe meet me at the prison as soon as you can."

"On my way." He told him before hanging up.

Putting his phone away he looked to Chin and Kono. "That was why she was coming back and forth to the Island. She was watching Sam. She knew if anyone would end up being suspicious and go snooping it would be Sam but she was too busy having another baby." He sighed and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

"Why are you going back to the prison? Don't think Steve needs to hear that the woman who put him in that prison has possibly taken his wife." Kono commented looking to him.

"No he probably doesn't but he's the only one who knows how to find her. He uses a specific program to track Sam and the kids in case of emergencies…and well I think this considers as an emergency." He told him as he grabbed one of the laptops and headed out the hotel room to go and meet Joe. Steve was the only one who knew how to track her. They stood no chance now that Sam had dropped her phone.  
Heading to the prison as fast as he could he then saw Joe get out of the taxi as he got there. "Joe." He called as he headed over to him.

Getting out of the taxi with a handful of stuff he looked to Danny. "Why are we here?" He asked curiously to him. "I don't think Sam's going to be here…"

Danny sighed as they headed into the prison. The guards recognised them for earlier so they already knew them. "Sam wears a tracker in her bracelet. Actually she wears two as Steve had one put into his wedding ring which Sam now wears around her neck as a necklace. Both she and Steve had them made for the children when they were born. Sam's own design. They decided that they would have trackers put in their own jewellery so they could always find each other if something happened. Only problem is that only Sam and Steve know how to access the program." He looked to him. "You got any more cash?"

Joe listened to him as he followed him in before he then gave a small nod as he moved his hands into his pockets and pulled a wad of cash out. He only carried cash in Japan. He never wanted anyone to know he was here in Japan.

As they reached the desk again, Danny smiled to guard. "Me again. We need to that inmate again."

The guard looked to them before sighing again. "You going to get me in trouble." He told them.

Joe pushed the money to him. "We're going to need to speak to him in private too."

The guard looked to them before getting to his feet as he slipped the money into his pocket. "Follow me." He told them as he led them in the opposite direction to where they originally saw Steve. Opening a door he gestured for them to go in. "You wait here." He told them.

Danny nodded a little before he moved over to the small table and popped the laptop down before he took a seat and looked to Joe. "Did you see who took her?"

Joe shook his head. "I looked to the CCTV footage in lower ground car park and there was nothing. It's like she disappeared."

Danny sighed a little. "This is the last thing we need." He mumbled before he looked up as two guards came in with Steve.

"Be quick." The guard told him before leaving them in private.

Steve looked to them before he then embraced Joe as he moved in to hug him. "Please tell me you're here to break me out." He mumbled with a sigh.

"Not quite buddy." Danny admitted with sigh. "We've hit a little bump in the road."

"How little?" Steve asked as he broke from Joe and looked to his brother in law.

"Don't freak out…but Sam's been taken. She didn't even get out of the airport." He told him softly. He didn't want him to freak out.

Steve's faced drained of whatever colour he had left as he looked to the pair of them. "Taken by who? Airi? She's taken my wife?"

"We suspect so. Since you 'died' she's been coming to the Island a lot. Obviously to watch Sam. She must have guessed that if anyone was going to start digging then it would be her…but she's been a little busy having a baby and being a mother…" He looked to him. "We need you to track her."

"Track her?"

Danny nodded. "She still wears her bracelet and she wears your wedding ring around her neck on a chain. You and Sam are the only ones who know how to access the program that can track her." He explained looking to him.

Steve sighed. "I should be out there looking for her with you."

"I know buddy but until we get a hold of this Airi you need to stay put. We don't want a man hunt out for you." He pushed the laptop over to him. "You need to find your wife."

Steve sighed as he opened the laptop and turned it on. Typing away o it for a few minutes he then turned the laptop to him. "She's there…"

Joe bent down to look at the screen. "I know that place. It's an abandoned warehouse near the harbour."

Closing the laptop Danny got to his feet. "I'll grab Chin and Kono and go and get her. Joe, stay here. See if we can convince these guys that Steve isn't this Daniel Rhodes guy and try and get him out of here." He looked to Steve as Steve got to his feet. "I'll get her back I promise." He told him as he quickly embraced his brother in law. "Then we're coming back for you." He promised to him before he grabbed the laptop and headed to the door and headed out. He had a sister to go and find.

Stepping away from the hug he then nodded down to him before he watched him go. Everything from today had been nothing but emotional and now his wife was taken emotions were running even higher. He just wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go and help. The last two years had been a living hell for him and now he was clinging onto the hope that they could get him out. He was a step away from being free. A step away from going home to his family. His ohana.


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes fluttering open, Sam frowned a little. She felt a lot of pressure in her head right now. And then it clicked why. She was currently staring UP at her feet. She was hanging upside down. "Oh crap." She mumbled as she glanced around slightly before looking to the floor. Safe to say there was quite a drop! Looking back up to her feet she then used what strength she had as she tried to reach up to the chains around her ankles but she couldn't quite reach. As the door creaked open, Sam let her body relax before she watched as a woman came in with two armed men behind her.

"You're awake." The woman mused stopping a few feet from Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm awake but won't lie I've got a headache from hell and feel kinda sick…why don't you be a doll and turn me the right way up?"

"Sorry Sam no can do."

Sam frowned. "How do you know who I am?" She tried to get a look at the woman. "Sorry I don't really recognise you but I'm guessing all the blood flowing to my brain is preventing me from doing that."

"You don't know me." She commented with a smile. "But I know you. I knew you husband."

"Knew or know?" She asked looking to her.

The woman smirked. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Airi Fat."

Sam groaned. "Fat? Let me guess. Some relation to Wo Fat? My husband's worst enemy."

"My brother who he killed."

"In self-defence." Sam countered looking to her. "It was either your brother or him."

"Your husband has been nothing but trouble since the beginning."

Sam scoffed. "And your brother was a ray of sunshine? Look Wo Fat might be before my time but I know enough about him and what he did to know he was an evil man who was hell bent on making Steve's life a living hell. And now you're here following in his footsteps."

At her words Airi frowned and clenched her jaw before hitting Sam hard across the face.

Coughing up blood as she was hit, Sam then looked to her. "That was nothing." She told her before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I've been through worse. Though I will admit this is the first time that I've been hung upside down so I'll give you props for that." She told her with a shrug.

"You think you're so clever." Airi commented looking to her with the shake of her head.

"Actually I am." Sam commented looking to her. "Just cause you caught me off guard and captured me doesn't mean I'm not clever. In fact I'm quite intelligent." She smirked to her. "Some would say too intelligent." She mused. This Airi knew nothing about her.

Airi looked to her. "And why are you so clever then Sam? You're a prisoner right now. Hardly a clever situation you are in now is it." Clicking her fingers the two guards came in more, one grabbing a hose and filling up a large barrel with water before dragging it over and placing it beneath Sam while the other guard went to Sam and tied her hands in front of her before they then moved to the chains that were holding her up. "How about we play a little game?" Airi mused looking to Sam.

"Not really one for playing games." Sam commented as she kept her eyes locked on the guards before looking to Airi once more.

"That's too bad. I wanna play." Looking to the guard she nodded and watched as she was dunked into the water, smirking as Sam struggled and tried to get out. Nodding to the guard he lifted her up out of the water.

Coughing as she came out of the water, Sam looked to her. "You're a ray of sunshine aren't you?"

"Why are you in Japan Sam?" Airi asked looking to her.

"That's my business." Sam responded to her.

Airi looked to her before nodding again once more to the guard as they dropped Sam back into the water nodding again after a few seconds as they raised her back up. "Why are you here Sam?" She asked once more.

Coughing again, Sam then looked to her and rolled her eyes. "You have something of mine."

"How can you be so sure?" Airi asked to her.

"Because you have me prisoner. Which means you've been watching me and you knew that one day I would come."

Airi smirked. "You sound so sure."

"The fact that you're trying to grill me for information about why I am here confirms everything I need to know. So let me tell you a little something. I will get out of here. And when I do? I'll be going to get my husband and I'm going to take him home to his children. The fact that you took him from them is disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself. No woman would do what you did. You're just as bad as your brother and I'll happily end you like Steve ended your brother." She stated to her.

Airi glared as her before she clenched her jaw and moved closer to Sam before kicking her in the stomach before bending down so they were eye to eye. "Not if I end you first."

As Airi kicked the wind out of her, Sam looked to her hearing her before she then heard doors slamming open and looked to Airi. "You didn't think I come to Japan alone did you?" She mused looking to her.

"Go!" Airi commanded to her two guards before looking to Sam once more. "Silly, silly girl." She shook her head and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. "You've just signed your husband's death sentence. This time it'll be permanent."

Hearing Airi Sam clenched her jaw before she studied her for a few seconds before she quickly swung herself best she could and snatched Airi's phone out of her hand before dumping it in the bucket beneath her before looking to her. "Shouldn't have technology around water. Bad things might happen. Little tip though? You really shouldn't tie your hostage's hands in front of them. Who knows what'll happen."

"You bitch!" Airi screamed as she punched Sam across the face once more before she then loosened the chain once more and let Sam submerge into the water.

"Airi Fat!" Boomed Chin as he, Kono and Danny entered the room, all armed and pointing their guns at her. "Move away and put your hands up." He ordered.

With a roll of her eyes Airi put her hands up and turned around to face them. "The famous Five-O."

Putting his gun away Danny quickly ran over to his sister and pulled her up out of the water while Chin and Kono put cuffs on Airi. This might not have been their derestriction but Airi was a criminal! They couldn't just let her walk after everything she did.

Coughing and trying to catch her breath back as Danny pulled her up she looked to him. "Jesus Danny take your time will you!" She commented before she then started coughing again.

"Never mind taking my time. I told you stay home!" He commented as he then looked to Kono as gestured for her to give him a hand. Untying Sam's hands, Danny moved his arms around his sister's waist so Kono could untie her from the chains and have Sam not end up on her head. "Try not to kick me in the face."

"I should be kicking you in the face for leaving me." She grumbled, as she felt the chains being released she then let Kono bring her feet down before she stood up properly before she then looked to her brother horrified.

Seeing the look on his sister's face as he let her go he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sam glared to Airi. "You knocked out one of my teeth!" She ran her tongue over the gap in the back of mouth before she stormed over to Airi and punched her in the jaw in return. "Bitch."

Grabbing his sister as she punched Airi he looked to her. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously Danny I'm missing a tooth! Not to mention she just tried to drown me. Oh and there's the fact she's had my husband locked up for the last two years!"

"At least it's a back tooth?" Kono commented looking to her. "Means no one will see it."

"See Kono has a good point." Danny commented. "And anyway. You wouldn't be missing a tooth if you had stayed home like I told you too. What are you doing here Sam?"

"I've come to get my husband." She simply replied looking to him.

"Joe's working on getting him out as we speak."

Squeezing the water out of her hair Sam then looked to him. "Well I'm going to actually get him out."

"It's not as easy as that Sam." Chin commented with a sigh. "They think he's someone else."

"Actually it is." She told him before looking to Danny. "Did you find my bag?"

"Yeah Joe has it…"

"Then let's go. Everything we need is in there. And bring her with you." She commented as she headed to the door and out of the warehouse.

Danny sighed. "She's going to be the death of me one day."

Chin laughed. "You think?"

"I know." He commented before rolling his eyes and following his sister. "Let's go. Leaving her alone is lethal!"

Kono and Chin followed Danny out with Airi in tow and headed to the car they had used to get down to the harbour.

Getting to the car Sam climbed inside and watched as the others got in. She was pissed she was missing a tooth. Not to mention everything else that had gone on in last few hours she had arrived. It was all so overwhelming. All she wanted now was to go and get her husband. She was not leaving Japan without Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can't I knock one of her teeth out? Make it fair?" Sam asked her brother as he drove the five of them to the prison. Sam sat in front with Danny while Kono and Chin sat in the back with Airi between them.

Danny rolled his eyes hearing his sister. "You seriously still going on about a missing tooth?" He asked glancing to his sister and sighing. "The answer is no."

"Spoil sport." She grumbled before frowning. "I think I swallowed it."

Danny looked to her briefly before looking back to the road. "I think you'd know if you swallowed your own tooth Sam."

Sam scoffed as she looked to him. "Between nearly drowning and coughing up blood when she punched me I pretty much doubt it."

Pulling up outside the prison Danny looked to Sam. "Sam it's a tooth you're not going to miss."

"You don't know that. I've gone all my life without a single cavity." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get my husband. At least he'll be on my side." She huffed as she got out of the car, waiting for Danny and the others to get out before they all made their way up inside the prison. As they passed they knew the guards were talking about Airi. Heading inside, Sam glanced around before she spotted Joe. "Joe." She called as she walked over to him.

Hearing Sam's voice, Joe looked up before he frowned a little noticing the bruise forming along her jawline as well as the fact her hair was soaking wet. "Sam are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She told him before looking around. "Where is he?"

Joe sighed a little as he looked down to her. "They took him back to the cells. I've tried everything they're not budging."

"Do you have my bag?" She then asked looking to him.

"Yes I do it's over by the benches." He explained looking to her before noticing Airi with the others. "That her?"

"Yep. I'm currently even more pissed that normal because she knocked out my tooth and Danny won't let me knock one of hers out in return." She told him as she dug through her bag and pulled out a file and headed over to the reception desk and looked to the guard. "Do you speak English?" She asked firmly to him.

The guard looked to her and nodded. "I do."

"Good." Sam mused before pointing to Airi. "She's been arrested for kidnapping, assault and false imprisonment." She pulled out a card and popped it in front of him. "I'm a lawyer so don't even think of telling me I'm wrong and all that crap I know what I'm talking about." She told him firmly before she put down a photo of Steve in front of him. "I'm going to need to go and get this prisoner. Everything in that file confirms he is not who you think he is and he is to be released immediately."

The guard looked to Sam scared; he didn't know what to say. "I'll go get him."

Sam shook her head. "I'll go get him. Just show me the way."

"Uh follow this guard and he'll show you." He told her gesturing to one of the guards.

Sam nodded a little before looking to her brother as he came closer to her.

"You're not a lawyer anymore." He whispered to her.

"They don't know that." Sam whispered back to him before she then headed over to the guard and followed him through the prison. It was quite a walk. As they got to a block of cells where the prisoners were all locked in the cells she looked to the guard. "Give me the keys." She ordered softly.

The guard was hesitant but handed them over before standing at the main gate to the cell block.

"Wait here." She told him before she began to walk down, looking into each cell to see if she could see Steve. As she reached the bottom of the cell block and saw Steve asleep in last cell, is arm covering his eyes. She was taken back at the sight of him. Yes he was in rough shape, but he was there alive in front of her! After all this time of thinking he was dead here he was. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Shakily moving the key into the lock she unlocked the cell door and gently opened it.

Hearing the cell door unlock, Steve sighed a little. "I'm not hungry." He grumbled not moving from the bed.

Hearing him Sam stepped inside the cell and looked over to him. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Good thing I didn't bring anything with me then…"

Hearing that voice he felt his heart skip a beat. He knew that voice too well but too many times he had hallucinated that she was here. He was scared to move his arm and she not be there. Scared it was all just a dream again.  
Slowly moving his arm he then locked his eyes onto her. She was there. She was in front of him. Getting up from the bed he looked down to his wife, his hand hovering over her face, too scared that if he touched her that she would disappear.

Looking up to him as he got off the bed a tear slid down her cheek. As he hovered his hands she stepped into his touch. He looked so fragile right now. "I'm here…" She whispered up to him, her hand moving on top of his.

Tears filling his own eyes as he felt her soft skin against his hand, he clenched his jaw trying to let his emotions be the better of him but he was finding that incredibly difficult. She was here. Pulling her to him he moved his arms around her and just held him to him, his head leaning down on hers as the tears rolled down his cheeks. After all this time she was here. He had her in his arms and it wasn't all a dream.

Moving her arms tightly around him she hid her face in his chest, glad to just have him back. It felt like he had been gone forever. Lifting her head a little she pressed her forehead lightly to his, moving her thumb up to his cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "I love you so much." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back just clinging onto her for dear life. "I've missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again."

Hearing him, Sam cupped his face fully and pressed her lips softly to his, the tears rolling down her own cheeks. A reunion she thought she would never have and here he was.

To be able to kiss his wife once more felt incredible. It had been too long. He hadn't been able to kiss her, hold her, talk to her, make love to her, be her husband, be a father to their children and now here she was giving him hope that he would be able to do all those things once more. He had missed her and the children more than anything. He was lost without his family.

Breaking the kiss she took his hands in hers. "I've missed you too. Come on…" She whispered to him.

As she broke the kiss and spoke he frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Squeezing his hands she smiled a little to him. "I'm here to take you home." She whispered wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "You're a free man, Steve." She told him as she gently stepped back towards the entrance of his cell, bringing him with her.

Hearing those words he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. After all this time he was finally free. He could leave this place. "Really?" He asked looking to her, stepping forward with her. He needed confirmation that this wasn't a joke.

"Really." Sam confirmed with a soft smile to him. "We're going home." She interlocked her fingers with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on."

Holding onto Sam's hand tightly he nodded a little before he stepped out of his cell with her. He couldn't wait to get out of here. Couldn't wait to go back to normality and to see his children and meet the one son he never had the chance to know about until earlier. Heading down the corridor with Sam he kept a tight hold of her hand. He didn't want to let her go.

Passing the keys back to the guard as they reached him she followed him back out, gently squeezing Steve's hand now and again. She could feel his grip on her tightening the further the got to the exit. As they reached the final door, she looked to Steve and smiled to him before happily walking through it to where the others were waiting for them.

Seeing everyone waiting for them, Steve was slightly overwhelmed. It had been so long since he had seen anyone he knew and now he was surrounded by the people he cared about.

As Sam and Steve came out, Danny smiled over to the couple. "This is a site I have truly missed." He mused to the pair of them. "Though you both seriously need to go and raid a McDonald's or something."

"Right now I'd settle for a decent night's sleep. And a bath." He commented with a little smile as he kept a tight hold of Sam's hand.

Sam looked to him and laughed a little. "You do remember we have kids right? Sleep in a novelty."

"Speaking of kids…how are you going to explain Steve to Alfie and Lily?" Kono asked softly to them. It was going to be difficult to explain to two young children why their dad was suddenly alive.

"I have no idea." Sam admitted before looking to her watch. "But by the time we get back to Hawaii they're going to be in bed anyway, I'm sure I'll think of something by the morning."

Danny looked to Sam. "I told Steve."

Sam frowned a little as she looked to her brother. "Told Steve what?"

"About Reuben…" Steve confirmed looking down to her with a soft smile.

Hearing Steve, Sam looked to him before she then looked to her brother and shook her head. "You're a nightmare you know that."

"He had to know and it sort of come up."

"So you tell him while he was in jail?" Sam asked with a roll of her eyes before she then looked up to Steve and sighed a little. "Let's go home."

"Happily." Steve commented with a smile down to her before he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and headed out of the prison. He was happy to see the back of this place. Happy to finally be able to go home and be with his family. After dreaming of this day for so long it was finally coming true. He was saying goodbye to Daniel Rhodes and hello to being Steve McGarrett once more. He was going home.


	11. Chapter 11

"It still looks the same." Steve commented down to Sam as they finally arrived back at the McGarrett household a soft smile on his lips. It was just as he remembered and after a long flight back to Hawaii he was more than happy to be home right now.

Hearing Steve Sam smiled a little before chuckling a little as she stepped inside, popping their bags down before she moved into the living room more and picked up one of Reuben's toys that were left on the floor. "Just a few more toys than you remember…"

Closing the door behind him, Steve moved and stood next to Sam, looking down to the toy in her hands a sigh passing his lips. "I'm sorry."

As he apologised Sam frowned a little as she looked up to him. "Sorry for what?" She had no idea what he had to be sorry for!

"That I wasn't here. For you. For Reuben." He mumbled with a sigh.

Hearing him Sam couldn't help but sigh as she cupped his face gently in her hands and looked to him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you just left us…"

"But in a way I did…"

Sam shook her head. "We thought you were dead Steve. You didn't leave us. You were taken from us. You had no choice on the matter." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before smiling to him. "How about a nice hot bath and a chill out in bed?" She suggested looking to him. "I can bring us up some nibbles and sugary goodness? Then you can have that well deserved decent night's sleep you wanted and clearly need." She whispered running her fingers lightly under the bags of his eyes.

Sighing as he heard her he nodded a little before he then smiled to her suggestion. "That sounds…perfect." He replied as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Closing her eyes briefly as he kissed her head she then smiled to him as she slid her arms around him. "You go run your bath while I have a tidy up down here. Your clothes are still in the closet…"

"You thought I was dead but didn't throw away my clothes?" He asked curiously to her.

"I didn't have the heart to." Sam admitted looking up to him. "If I threw them away then it would have been real…and I wasn't ready for you to be gone. I wasn't ready to let you go." She whispered with a sigh.

Steve smiled down to her. "I'm glad you didn't." He told her with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood before he smiled and lent in and kissed her forehead keeping his arms tightly around him.

Sam smiled up to him before she smiled and playfully tapped his bum and kissed his chin. "Go have your bath. I'll be up soon."

Steve smiled and nodded and made his way upstairs, a small yawn passing his lips he headed into the en-suite of their bedroom and ran himself a bath. It was something he needed that was for sure. Sam loved a bath and he always used to tease her with the amount of bubbles she would use, but after two year of taking crappy showers and constantly watching his back he was happily welcoming a bubble bath that was sure.  
Stripping off and climbing in he happily rested back and let the hot water run over him. He was a bit achy from all the fights he got into in prison. When everyone thought he tried to kill their Prime Minister he was a walking target. Grabbing the sponge from the side he happily began to scrub himself down. Yeah he had showers in prison, but he still felt grubby. Dirty. It wasn't the hygienic of places. Grabbing the towel from the side he soon got to his feet and climbed out of the bath, wrapping the towel around his waist as he headed into the bedroom and over to the draws to get a pair of boxers. Opening the draw he couldn't help but smile, everything was just as he left it. Slipping on a pair of boxers he let a yawn pass his lips as he climbed onto the bed, his body instantly relaxing onto it. Oh this felt good. It was true when people said there was no bed better than your own bed. Another yawn passing his lips he flopped back before he curled up slightly, his eyes falling shut, they felt so heavy right now he couldn't help but nod off.

After tidying up downstairs, Sam made a tray of goodies for them and locked up before heading upstairs. Heading into the bedroom she couldn't help but look at her husband in awe as she watched her husband sleep. Popping the tray down on the side she grabbed a throw off the side before she gently moved it over Steve before pressing a kiss to his head. Heading to the bathroom she stripped off and had a quick shower before heading back into the bedroom, slipping on a vest she wore to bed and a pair of shorts before she gently climbed on the bed next to Steve, being careful not to disturb him. He looked so peaceful right now; she didn't want to disturb him.  
A small yawn passing her lips, Sam spent most of the night watching Steve sleep. She couldn't take her eyes off him. It was still sinking in that he was actually here. Another yawn passing her lips she moved to lay down next to him, happily curling into her husband as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She had really missed falling asleep next to him. Missed being in his arms. Smiling to herself she let her eyes fall to a close, happily falling asleep next to her husband.

Eyes fluttering open, Steve let his eyes adjust before he looked to the clock on the side. He had slept all night. For a minute he thought everything was just a dream but then he could see Sam beside him in the corner of his eye. Looking to Sam sleeping beside him he couldn't help but smile, she was facing away from him but she was still in bed with him. Tilting his head a little as he noticed something on her back he shuffled closer to her before he moved her hair slightly and smiled to himself. Starting at the bottom of her neck and going down her spine was his name at the top, followed by Alfie's under his then Lily's then finally Reuben's. Slipping his arm around her waist he pressed a kiss to each of their children's names before he then pressed a kiss to Sam's neck, happily snuggling into her.

Feeling a kiss to her back and neck Sam couldn't help but smile as she let her eyes flutter open before she then turned in his arms and smiled as she rubbed her nose gently against his. "Good morning."

Smiling to her he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before gently tightening his arm around her. "Good morning indeed."

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked him with a soft smile. He looked brighter. Healthier.

Steve nodded. "Like a baby." He admitted to her before he frowned at the bruise on her jawline. It was more noticeable today. "Did she do this?" He mumbled with a sigh as he gently ran his fingers lightly over the purple bruise.

Sam sighed and gave a small nod. "She attempted to torture me but if I'm honest she kinda sucked at it."

"What did she do?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Well she attempted to drown me. That was pretty much it. Oh and she knocked out of my back teeth. I'm more pissed about that than her trying to drown me." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes before she then looked to him and smiled. "But I'm okay. You're okay. That's all that matters. You are home where you should be." She ran her finger lightly over the cut that was starting to heal on his forehead. "We'll get you back to strength in no time." She promised with a small smile to him.

"I woke up and for a second I thought it was all a dream…" He admitted before looking to her. "Then I saw you in the corner of my eye." He smiled to her. "It feels so good to be home."

"It feels good to have you home." Slipping her arm around his waist she smiled. "In fact it feels amazing." She beamed with a grin to him.

"I couldn't agree more." He whispered with a smile to her.

Sam smiled as she happily went in to kiss her husband only to be paused as her phone went off. Sighing a little she rolled onto her back and grabbed her phone off the side and pressed it to her ear. "Hey Lou…" She answered before she sighed a little as she sat up properly. "Okay I'll come and get them now." She smiled a little and looked to Steve. "He's good thanks Lou. Pop in later when the kids are in bed if you want." She paused and nodded a little. "Okay I'll leave the house now. Ten minutes tops." Hanging up the phone she got to her feet.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, Reuben hasn't been well. Doctor said it was a viral infection but Lou just said he's started to be sick. I'll go pick them up now and see how he gets on through the day." She told him with a smile before looking to him. "You ready to see the kids?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Of course I am…what do we tell them?"

Sam sighed a little as she put on some fresh clothes and her shoes. "I don't want to lie to them…I'll try and explain best I can." Going over to him she smiled and lent down and stole a kiss off him. "I won't be long…"

"How about I come with you?" Steve suggested to her.

"You sure?" Sam asked looking to him.

Getting to his feet, he nodded and looked to her. "I've missed out on too much over the last two years. I don't wanna miss another second." He told her with a smile as he grabbed some pants and a top and slipped them on before looking to her. "Let's go."

Sam smiled to him as she grabbed the keys from the side and offered them to Steve. "Would you like to drive your truck or have you forgotten how to drive?"

Steve smiled as he took the keys. "They say you never forget how to drive. Even after long periods of times. It's like riding a bike." He mused with a smile to her before he gently pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. "So god damn much."

Sam smiled as she moved her arms around him and kissed him back. "I love you too. More than anything in the world. Me and you against the world." Kissing him again she smiled. "Let's go get our babies."

"Me and you against the world." He confirmed with a smile to her before nodding. "Lets." He smiled and took her hand as he happily led the way down the stairs. He couldn't wait to see the kids. Couldn't wait to meet his new son. He hated that he missed Reuben's birth. Hated that he missed so much in the last two years but he was sure as hell going to make sure that he was going to make up for it now. He wasn't going to miss another second for as long as he could.


	12. Chapter 12

"You okay?" Sam asked Steve as they pulled up outside Lou's house.

Cutting the engine of the truck Steve looked to Sam and smiled to her and gave a nod. "Won't lie I'm a little nervous…how do you explain to two young kids that their dad isn't dead anymore?"

Sam sighed. "It's tricky…but I've always said that you were a star in the sky…I'll think of something." Looking to the house she then looked to Steve once more. "Let's go." She mused as she climbed out of the truck, waiting for Steve to come around she then frowned a little and tugged on his clothes. "Maybe we should get some smaller clothes for you…these drown you…"

Looking down to himself he shrugged a little and slipped his arm around her waist. "I'm sure I'll fill back into them soon enough." He smiled down to her before he looked to the house. He was nervous.

Smiling to him Sam then gave a knock to the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Lily girl you best put that paintbrush to the paper and not to your brother, he's already been a Simpson I am not cleaning up a Smurf." Lou called as he opened the door, seeing Steve and Sam there he couldn't help but smile. "Steve." He mused before he moved and gave him a hug. "Good to have you home brother." He whispered with a smile.

Steve smiled as he hugged him back. "Thanks Lou." He whispered back to him.

Lou smiled as he broke from the hug before he looked to Sam. "You must be one happy girl."

Sam smiled. "I am." She looked to him. "Hope they've been behaving?"

"Good as gold." Lou commented before frowning. "Though Lily did change Alfie into a Simpson…"

"So I heard." She laughed. "And Reuben?"

"He's slept a lot. He's up on the bed now with Renee sleeping."

"Am I okay to go in?"

"Yeah course." Lou smiled before he then looked to Steve. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Sam smiled as she headed inside, going to the kitchen area and smiled seeing the children painting. "Hope that's a picture for me." She mused to them.

Hearing his mother's voice, Alfie gasped and grinned. "Mommy!" He beamed with a grin as he jumped down from his seat and ran over to his mother and hugged her tightly.

Sam smiled as she picked up Alfie and kissed his head. "I missed you little man."

"I missed you too mommy." He replied back as he hugged her.

Popping Alfie down she then laughed as Lily attempted to run at her with a paintbrush. "Okay madam let's put that down." She took the paintbrush off her and put it back on the side before she smiled and picked her up and kissed her head.

"What happened to your face mommy?" Lily asked with a frown seeing her bruise. "Where's Uncle Danno?"

Popping Lily down, Sam bent down so they were all face to face. "Uncle Danno is at home sleeping." She smiled to her before looking to the pair of them. "I found someone else when I was looking for Uncle Danno…"

"Did you find minions?" Alfie asked his eyes wide.

Sam laughed a little and shook her head. "No. But do you remember when I said Daddy was a star in the sky?"

Alfie nodded. "Yep. He'll look down on use forever and ever and protect us."

"Do you remember why daddy was a star in the sky?" She then asked. Two years were a long time for children.

Alfie thought for a minute before sighing. "Because a bad man hurt daddy."

"Daddy is protecting the angels in heaven." Lily declared with a smile.

Sam smiled to her children. "Wanna know a secret?" She whispered to him.

Both Alfie and Lily grinned and nodded.

"Come with me." She smiled and stood up properly offering each of her children her hand. As they both grabbed a hand she smiled as she happily led them into the living room where Steve and Lou were sat talking.

Happily walking with his mother, Alfie then gasped as he saw his father. "Daddy!" He screamed as let his mother's hand go and dived on his father.

As Alfie dived on him, Steve couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms tightly around him, tears welling in his eyes. "Hey buddy."

"I missed you so much daddy." He told him as he squeezed him tightly.

"I missed you too buddy." He whispered before he then looked over to Lily who smiled to her dad before jumping on him as well. Wrapping his arms around both his children he kissed Lily's head and smiled down to her. "Look how big you are." He mused with a smile to her.

"Are you staying home now?" She asked. "Or do you have to go and protect the angels again?"

Steve looked down to her. "I'm staying home princess. I'm not going anywhere."

"No bad man is going to hurt you again?" Alfie asked looking to him.

Steve looked to Alfie. "No. No bad man is going to hurt me again." He promised with a smile. In a way he was glad that they didn't really understand what it meant with him being 'dead'. It seems that they thought he had gone away for a job and now he was back!

Sam just watched them. She couldn't help but smile. Seeing Steve with the children once more it was perfect. They had missed him like crazy and seeing them together again was just perfect. Hearing someone coming down the stairs, Sam then smiled seeing Renee coming down with a freshly awake Reuben. He was still a bit pale but he seemed to have perked up a bit, especially when he saw Sam. "Hey how's he doing?" Sam asked as she took Reuben from Renee and kissed his head.

"Well he's stopped being sick, just tried keeping him hydrated at possible but he seems to have perked right up now after his nap." She smiled. "How was your trip?"

Sam nodded before she smiled and gestured to the living room. "See for yourself."

Renee frowned a little before she then looked in the living room, her mouth dropping a little seeing Steve. "Steve…" She laughed a little as she moved over to him and attempted to get a hug in but he was still being squeezed by his two children.

Steve smiled to Renee before he saw Sam holding Reuben. Looking to Alfie and Lily he smiled. "Guys why don't you go and get your stuff then we can head home?"

"Okay daddy!" Beamed Alfie as he jumped down and held his sisters hand as they went to go and get their things.

Getting to his feet Steve smiled and gave Renee a proper hug before he then looked to Sam as she cuddled their son. Moving over to her, he smiled as he gently rubbed Reuben's cheek with his finger. He was adorable. "Hey little man." He whispered looking to him.

Sam smiled to Steve before she looked down to Reuben who was looking to Steve. Kissing Reuben's head she then smiled as she moved Reuben to Steve.

Gently taking his son, Steve smiled as he looked to Reuben who was studying him for a few minutes before happily resting his head on his shoulder as he cuddled into him. He felt quite emotional. He was holding his son for the first time. He had missed so much and now all he wanted was to make up for it.

Sam smiled watching them. It was a precious moment for Steve and Reuben seemed to have taken to Steve right away, which was good for both Steve and Reuben. They could start building that bond like he already had with Alfie and Lily. As Alfie and Lily came back with their stuff Sam smiled down to them. "You guys ready to go home?" She asked down to them.

"Yes mommy." They both replied looking to her.

"Say thank you to Uncle Lou and Aunt Renee for looking after you."

Both Alfie and Lily smiled as they went over to each in turn and gave them a cuddle.

Renee smiled as she hugged each of the children before she then pouted to Reuben who had nodded off and gave his back a gentle rub. "I hope he feels better soon."

Sam smiled as she picked up Lily and rested her on her hip. "Thanks, hopefully the antibiotics kick in soon and he perks up." She smiled to the two of them. "Thank you so much for looking after them for me."

"Sam you are family don't worry about it." Renee told her with a smile before gesturing to Steve. "It was worth being sick on to have Steve back."

Sam smiled as she happily hugged Renee and Lou in turn before looking to Steve. "Ready to head home?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go." He smiled to Lou. "I'll let you know when I'm coming back to work."

Sam laughed a little. "Which won't be for a while believe me." She told him before offering her hand to Alfie, smiling as put his backpack on his back and took her hand, using his free hand to hold Lily's bag. "Say goodbye guys." She mused to the children.

"Bye!" Beamed Alfie with a grin to the Grover's before happily walking with his mother to the truck.

As they arrived at the truck, Sam opened the door, popping Lily into her seat and strapping her in before Alfie into his and strapping him in.

Opening the door to the other side, Steve gently place Reuben into his car seat, looking to Sam he chuckled a little. "You know if we have any more kids we're going to have to get a bigger truck."

Sam laughed as she looked to him. "Considering that Reuben was nearly eleven pound born having another baby is not top of my list." She told him looking to him. "And I broke Danny's finger to which he wasn't happy about." Rolling her eyes a little she climbed into the front of the truck, waiting for him to get in before looking to him. "Getting you back to health is top of my list right now and being a mom to them. You guys need me."

Steve smiled as he lent in and stole a kiss off Sam. "We all need each other." He mused with a smile to her before he looked back to the kids once more before starting the truck up and heading off. He couldn't wait to go home and just be a family. Driving back to the house he couldn't help but smile as he listened to Alfie and Lily happily chatting away in the back. They had such a lovely bond. Pulling up outside the house he cut the engine before climbing out of the car, going to the back he gently bought a sleeping Reuben into his arms before closing the door while Alfie and Lily got out the other side with the help of Sam.  
Heading into the house, Steve headed over to the travel cot and gently laid Reuben down. It was always awful seeing little ones unwell. As Sam came in with Alfie and Lily he smiled as they ran over to him, scooping them both up he headed over to the couch and sat down with them, happily holding them close as they snuggled into him. He missed this. Missed them.

Shutting the door behind her, Sam checked on Reuben before she smiled to Steve and the kids. "How about I order us a pizza?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Pizza sounds good right kids?"

"Lots of cheese!" Beamed Alfie as he snuggled into his father once more.

"There is no denying you are your father's son there Alfie." Sam laughed as she grabbed her phone from her bag, sitting down next to Lily so she could keep an eye on Reuben she put the order through on her phone before she smiled and leant down and kissed her daughters head. Glad to have them all back together again.

"Hey you're cheese mad just as me." Steve countered with a chuckle and happily looked down to his two children. He felt complete right now. He had his wife. He had his children. What more could he want?

* * *

 _ **Hey guys so will probably be finishing up this story in the next chapter :)**_

 _ **As always thank you to everyone who read this and loved it :) as long as i got ideas running in my head Sam and Steve stories will always be around :) Hopefully by the time i post my next story the issue will be resolved of you guys not getting emails regarding updates! I know its been a pain!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**One Month Later**

Pulling up outside the house, Sam climbed out of the truck before heading to the back and grabbing the groceries. Alfie and Lily were in school and Steve was at home with Reuben. She loved having Steve home and so did the kids. Everything just fitted back into place perfectly. Reuben loved Steve. They had such an adorable bond already. She knew Steve still felt guilty about not being there even though it wasn't even his fault. Heading into the house, Sam glanced around a little and frowned not seeing Steve or Reuben. In fact she was met with silence. "Hello?" She called as she kicked the door shut and headed into the kitchen with the groceries and popped them onto the counter, moving her sunglasses up to rest on her head. Looking outside she then took a double take as she noticed Steve was out in the garden, sprawled out on a picnic blanket under the umbrella with Reuben, to which she guessed they were sleeping from the lack of movement from either of them. Smiling to herself she popped the shopping away before she grabbed the bag of doughnuts she bought and headed out of the back and over to her husband and son, bringing her sunglasses down over her eyes once more. Popping the bag of doughnuts on the blanket she slipped out of her flip flops, smiling as she saw Reuben clinging onto Steve's arm as he slept before she gently straddled Steve, being careful not to wake him up before she leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Wakey wakey sleepy head." She whispered kissing him again.

Eyes fluttering open, Steve smiled to his wife as he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her again. "I'm awake. Just resting my eyes."

Sam laughed against his lips. "Yeah right you were asleep." Sitting up properly she grabbed the bag of doughnuts and held them up. "I woke you up for a good reason." She mused with a grin as she lifted her sunglasses off and put them on the grass.

"You're trying to fatten me up aren't you?" Steve asked looking up to her with a chuckle.

"Honestly? Yes I am" Sam admitted with a smile as she leant down, folding her arms across his chest before resting her chin onto her arms, a soft sigh passing her lips. "When you came home you had lost at least three stone. You've only gained about seven pounds since being home." She looked to him. "I'm just worried about you."

"It has only been a month babe."

Sam scoffed. "That means nothing. I gained seven pounds in a week when I was pregnant with mister there."

Steve laughed a little. "You were eating for two. My stomach is not as big as it used to be…. I'm fine honestly. I'm getting there"

Sam sighed. "Just promise me you're looking after yourself and that you are eating enough. Especially when I'm not home."

Steve smiled as he leant forward and kissed her forehead. "I promise. And anyway…it's not very often you're not going to be home."

"True but what have you eaten while I've been out shopping?" She asked looking to him.

"I ate the half of Reuben's sandwich he didn't want." Steve told her happily.

Sam looked to him. "You should have made your own sandwich. No more picking. Proper meals from now on mister." She told him before she sat up once more and opened the doughnuts. "Besides…I bought these cause they were on offer and I was in the mood for doughnuts." She beamed as she took a doughnut out before offering the bag to Steve.

Taking the bag Steve sat up properly, being careful not to wake up Reuben as he took his arm back before coming face to face with his wife as he stole a kiss off her and smiled to her. "You worry too much."

"Only because I love you so much." She told him looking to him before she took a bite out of her doughnut.

"I love you too. And I'm sure when I go back to training I'll start to bulk up again." He reassured with a smile as he picked out a doughnut. "And if you keep bringing home sugary goodness the weight will soon creep on." He chuckled taking a bite out of his own doughnut.

Sam smiled as she banded her arm around his neck and grinned to him, happily to just sit on his lap. "I'll fatten you up in no time." She beamed cheekily to him before she then looked down to Reuben who was stretching out as his eyes fluttered open. "Trust you to wake up as soon as I put food in my mouth."

Sitting up, Reuben rubbed his eyes before he took out his pacifier and through it on picnic blanket before reaching up and taking Steve's doughnut off him and taking a bite himself.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she watched Reuben take Steve's doughnut. Shaking her head she moved off Steve's lap and plonked herself down on the picnic blanket and gently bought Reuben to her, taking the doughnut off him she gave it back to Steve before grabbing the bag and breaking off some off another doughnut.

As Sam took the doughnut off him, Reuben nearly started crying but was happy once Sam had replaced what she had taken. Resting back against his mother he happily began to tuck into his own doughnut.

"Cheeky monkey." Steve declared with a smile as he gently poked Reuben's tummy. Happily finishing off his doughnut before Reuben made another attempt to take it from him, he smiled to himself as he happily watched them both together. Sam was an amazing wife and mother. He loved this woman more than anything in the world. The love he felt for her overwhelmed him at times but it was something he would never change. This woman gave him three beautiful children, made him feel like no other woman had before. He had loved before, but it was nothing compare to what he felt for Sam. She was his life and so were their children.

Noticing Steve was just staring at them in his own little world, Sam smiled as she gave him a little prod with her toe. "You okay?" She asked softly to him, gently running her fingers through their son's hair.

Steve looked to Sam as she spoke he smiled and nodded. "Just thinking."

"Happy thoughts?"

"Just how much I love you and the life you've given me." He told her with a smile.

Sam looked to him in complete awe. Gently moving Reuben to sit by the side of her she crawled over to her husband and happily captured her husband's lips as she kissed him, cupping his face as she moved to sit on his lap once more, keeping her lips locked to his. She could hear Reuben giggling as they kissed.

"Sam will you please put your husband down for two minutes?" Came Danny's voice as he came in from picking Alfie and Lily up from school. He always picked them up on a Friday after school and took them for ice cream.

Reluctantly pulling away from her husband, Sam looked to her brother and poked her tongue out to him. "Spoil sport." She pouted before she then smiled as her children came running over to them.

"Wow little man look at all those stickers." Steve commented looking to Alfie's top.

Alfie beamed proudly to his dad, puffing his chest out. "This one is for reading, this one is for being kind to my friends, this one is for tidying up and this one is because I'm awesome."

Sam laughed. "You're awesome? Those are the teachers exact words?"

"I think you mean awesome helper there buddy." Danny told him with a chuckle as he moved to sit on the edge of the picnic blanket.

"Still means I'm awesome." Alfie beamed as he plonked himself down next to his brother and grabbed the bag of doughnuts.

Sam chuckled to him before she then looked to Lily who was happily cuddled into the side of her father, resting her head on his shoulder. "What's up baby girl? You had a busy day?"

Lily simply nodded to her mother. "Me and Joseph were very busy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask doing what?"

"We were making invitations."

"For what?" Sam asked with a frown.

"We're getting married." She happily told them.

Steve nearly choked on the doughnut he was sharing with Alfie as he looked to his daughter. "Excuse me?"

"Then when we're married we are going to have babies." She beamed proudly. "But real babies like Reuben not babies like my dolls."

Steve looked to his daughter horrified before looking to Sam. "Who is this Joseph?"

Sam just laughed at Steve before looking to Lily. "Baby girl you're too young to get married. Like you have to be eighteen…and you're only five…you got a long long way to go yet before you're allowed to get married."

"And you got to be forty five before you even think about having kids." Steve grumbled to her.

Lily huffed leaning into Steve more. "Not fair."

Steve moved his arm tightly around her. "Hey I'm the only man you need in your life."

"What about Alfie?" She then asked.

"And him."

"And Reuben?"

"And him."

"And Uncle Danno?"

"Yep and him."

"And Uncle Chin?"

"Yeah he's included too."

"And…"

"Yes all them." Steve cut in quickly with a chuckle before the list went on and on. "But daddy's at the top of that list." He told her with a smile.

Lily giggled curling into him. "Okay then daddy."

Steve smiled as he moved his arm around her and kissed his daughters head. Despite the mini heart attack she just gave him he loved being a dad more than anything. He loved his family more than anything. Happily holding his daughter close while he held Sam in the other he looked over to Alfie and Reuben who were happily sharing a doughnut together while Danny chilled behind them soaking up the sun. This was the life for him. Being with his family. His beautiful wife. His beautiful children. Even Danny. It was all he needed right now. He would eventually get back to normal and get back to work but right now he was enjoying much needed time with his family. Everything was perfect. Life was perfect. The last two years had been hell for him, but now he was home. He had his ohana.

* * *

 _ **That's this story done then guys, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **More Sam and STeve coming soon!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xx**_


End file.
